Kingdom Hearts High School
by KeybearerYuna25
Summary: It's a story of KH and FF characters going to high school together. Some comedy some SoKai and RoxasXnamine and Riku XSelphie and TidusXYuna and OletteXHayner and little of AerithXZack. Please read! I couldn't fit the fact that it also has a lot of humor.


Kingdom Hearts High School

As Kairi's alarm went off at seven o'clock A.M. sharp so did about 8 other students' alarm clocks. Kairi was a morning person, just like Selphie Tilmitt, so seeing the morning rays was breath taking. Unlike Sora who is quite the opposite, to him the rays of sunlight blinded him and usually made him fall down the long stairway. For Riku, well he took the easy way out and closed the blinds. Kairi strolled down the hallway to the kitchen for breakfast; she mainly had waffles with maple syrup and a side of mixed fruit, sometimes yogurt. Sora was always late, so he threw together whatever was left in the fridge. Riku had his mom fix him breakfast. Despite their ways of starting the morning, they always met up at the corner of retarded and somewhat normal. No no I'm joking! They always met up at the corner of friend and ship. Okay I'll tell you the real names. They always met up at the corner of Golden Street and Fair Blvd.

"Sora I could hear you fall down your stairs all the way from my house!" Kairi teased. "Yeah, well you try to brush your teeth, while sunlight reflects off your mirror" Sora said. "Or you could shut the blinds" Riku said. _Riku, you totally killed it_ Sora and Kairi thought. "Hey, you guys! Hurry up!" said Namine. The trio looked up and saw Roxas and Namine waving at them. They all grinned and waved back. Once they all caught up to each other, the bell rang for school to begin. (A/N: the reason I had Namine and Roxas not in Sora and Kairi's body is well in this story they can go back and forth like when they are weak or an emergency, they go back into Sora and Kairi's body. I LOVE KH and I thought I'd explain because I know they disappeared into Sora and Kairi's body in KH2.)

They all had Science together, so the gang walked together. "So I heard you fall down the stairs Sora," Namine and Roxas said together. "Not you guys too! Ugh!" Sora exclaimed. "Today class, we will be starting our marine life projects," Mrs. Zack Fair announced. (A/N: Tee Hee, only some people would get why I put that) Five hands went up. "And yes you will be able to have partners" 4 hands went down. "Yes Ms. Tilmitt?" Mrs. Zack Fair asked. "Will we get to choose our partners?" Selphie desperately asked. "If you are good today, since yesterday Sora and Roxas started a crayon war," Mrs. Zack Fair said as she eyed them both. (A/N: That actually happened in my CORE class) Selphie remembered and got mad too and stared them down. Roxas and Sora were terrified of that look and they both knew Selphie wanted to work with Kairi really bad. But Sora wanted to work with Kairi really bad too. Riku wanted to work with Selphie; Riku has had a crush on Selphie ever since he knew he couldn't be with Kairi and hey, he had to think about something while he was trapped with King Mickey in door to Kingdom Hearts. "For now, we will work on extra credit work" said Mrs. Zack Fair. Sora was writing his name on his paper when a paper airplane hit the back of his head. It said _You still owe me $10 bucks from when I PWNED you in playing Dead or Alive two days ago. __Love Roxas_. _What "love Roxas" what the hell?!!! _ Sora wrote back:_ Oh yeah?! Well I'm not buying that crap, when you pulled that cheat, noob!_ Sora, then waited until Mrs. Zack Fair wasn't looking and threw it and Roxas's face. Roxas chuckled and sighed. He threw a piece of seaweed from his extra credit assignment, at Sora. Sora got very disgusted, and chucked it at Roxas, but Roxas ducked and it hit Selphie. She screamed so loud that everyone started throwing seaweed all over the place. But it ended when Sora tossed seaweed at Riku, but missed and hit a picture of Mr. Zack Fair on Mrs. Zack Fair's desk. It fell and broke while of course shattering into millions of pieces. Mrs. Zack Fair snapped, turned her head towards Sora and Roxas. "YOU TWO HAVE JUST DECIEDED YOU'RE PARTNERS!! GO TO THE PRINCAPLE'S OFFICE, IMMEDIATELY!!! _Oh crap!!!!_ They both thought.

**Okay here goes chapter 2! Find out what happens to Sora and Roxas and who they get partnered up with and somehow love will start to blossom.**


End file.
